Confrontations
by luv2write
Summary: Frank and Eva have the perfect relationship…What happens when the anger and jealousy of others threatens it? Please R/R (There are now a few graphic situations.)
1. Be Careful, Frank

O.K., guys, here it is: The new Frank/Eva story co-written by yours truly (Missy) and Sharon (Josiecat).  Without Sharon's help, Frank's speech would be less…it would be…let's just say Sharon is my writer of "Frank-ese."  Some chapters were mine, some hers, and some collaborations…We make a wonderful team! 

Sharon, thank you **so** much for helping me out on this one…I'm having a blast!  You've really helped to spice up this installment and I couldn't ask for a better co-author!

~Missy

Frank was a bit frazzled when he arrived home, but that faded when he walked through the door.  When he saw his daughter crawling about on the floor, he couldn't help but smile.

            "You O.K., Frankie?" Eva asked sweetly.

            Frank nodded.  "Much better now that I'm home."  He walked to his wife and hugged her, then lovingly kissed her.  He then turned his attentions to Faye.  He picked her up off of the floor, held her above his head, and smiled at her; Faye smiled back at him.  Never in his wildest dreams did Frank believe he could be a father at all, let alone a good one…he couldn't be happier to be wrong.  The thoughts of John's harsh words were fading from his mind.

            Eva disappeared into the kitchen to finish making dinner.  "Stuart and Amanda will be here in about a half hour," she called from around the corner.

            "Oh, that's tonight?" Frank asked, carrying Faye into the kitchen.

            Eva laughed.  "I think it slipped both of our minds this morning."

            Frank slipped his free arm around Eva's waist.  "You do occupy my mind quite well."  He kissed her cheek.  "Actually, I'm rather glad that's tonight, I need to discuss something with Stuart."

            "Something wrong?"

            "Not in the least, love."  A look crossed over Frank's face that never failed to amuse Eva.  He sniffed the air a bit.  "I think someone's in need of a change."  Frank left with Faye to take care of changing her while Eva continued to cook.

            "Thank you, baby," Eva called after him.  She heard Frank chuckle a bit.

            Not long after Frank and Eva set the table, Stuart and Amanda arrived, a bottle of wine in Stuart's hand.

            "Smells good in here," Stuart said, smiling.

            "Need any help, Eva?" Amanda asked.

            "Everything's done," Eva answered, hugging her friend.  "Hope you're both hungry."

            Frank put Faye into her playpen, then the foursome sat down at the table.  They ate and talked and had a genuinely wonderful time.  Eva was delighted that Stuart and Amanda had become such good friends to both she and Frank.  She had worried that after the whole mess with John, she would lose Stuart as a friend, but he had wound up becoming an even closer friend to her, and a wonderful friend for Frank.  Amanda came as a bonus for Eva.  She couldn't have been happier when Frank introduced her to Stuart.  Since she and Sarah were no longer close, Eva finally had someone, other than her mother, that she could relate to and spend time with. 

            After they had finished dinner, Eva and Amanda started to clean up.  Frank stood up and "shooed" the young women away.

            "Darling, you and Amanda just relax, Stuart and I will clean up."  Frank and Stuart went into the kitchen; Eva and Amanda went to get Faye ready for bed.  Frank smiled widely at Stuart and asked, "So, how's it all going?"

            "Well, Frank, actually, I've got some news for you…"

            Frank interrupted, "Don't tell me that construction's stopped." 

            "Construction?"  Stuart was a bit confused, then realized what Frank was talking about.  "Oh, the house," he said only loud enough for Frank to hear.  "No, Frank, that's going ahead of schedule."

            "That's a relief…so, um, what is it exactly that you were referring to?"

            "I had an unexpected visitor at the site today," Stuart started.

            "Seems to be a bit of that going around," Frank muttered.  

            "So I've heard."

            "Pardon me?"  Frank was puzzled.

            "John came to see me too.  Frank, he seems intent on breaking you and Eva up."

            Before he could stop it, a laugh escaped from Frank.  "Well, that's certainly not going to happen.  Having met him, I like him even less than I did before…if that's at all possible."

            Stuart's voice filled with concern.  "Frank, John's used to getting what he wants and he's known for playing dirty."

            "Well, he'll just have to, er," Frank chuckled a bit, "play with himself, because he's not getting Eva.  I'm not worried about it."

            "Frank, just don't put it totally out of your mind."

            "You seem awfully worried, Stuart."

            "I've known him a long time.  He's even made enemies at his firm due to his tactics in certain situations."

            "Stuart, I understand and appreciate your concern.  However, rest assured I am more than capable of dealing with the likes of John.  If he tries to harm my family, he will learn what 'ruthlessness' truly is.  Now, I'm a bit more interested in hearing about how the house is coming along."

            Stuart's face changed from a look of concern to one of satisfaction.  "Better than I could have hoped, Frank.  I still can't believe the design you came up with."

            "That wasn't mine, Stuart," Frank said, smiling.  "It was a sketch I saw in Eva's journal."

            "Frank, you're a great husband to her and all, but you went through her private things?"

            "With her permission, I assure you.  However, I never mentioned anything about it.  She'll have to like it though, won't she?"

            "She's gonna love it, Frank.  I just can't believe that you've been able to keep this big of a secret from her for so long…I mean, you paid me in cash.  How on earth did you keep that from her?"

            Frank paused before answering.  "It's sort of a late wedding gift from my mother."

            "Some mother-in-law for Eva," Stuart laughed.

            Frank smiled.  "You've no idea."  They finished up in the kitchen and joined Eva and Amanda in the living room.

            "Did you miss us, ladies?" Stuart asked.

            "I guess so," Amanda laughed.  She then sweetly kissed Stuart.

            Frank playfully pulled Eva onto his lap.  "Did Faye fuss tonight?"

            "No, you must've tired her out when you played with her.  She was asleep before she got to her crib."  
            "Do you guys think you want any more children?" Amanda asked.

            "Of course I can't speak for Eva, she _is_ the one who has to do most of the work, but, well," he smiled at his wife, "I think it'd be wonderful."

            Eva could feel her eyes get a little misty, but she blinked back the tears.  "I think that when the time's right, we'll have no problem having another baby."

            Stuart grinned.  "And just think, if it wasn't for me throwing that party…"

            Eva interrupted, "…and John being a total…"

            "…let me pretend it was all thanks to me, leave the jackass out of it," Stuart laughed.

            "I for one thank you, Stuart," Frank said, holding Eva close to him.  "I couldn't have imagined a better outcome for that evening."

            The two couples engaged in some more conversation and a little wine before calling it a night.  After Stuart and Amanda left, Frank looked lovingly into Eva's eyes.  

            "Darling, are you still feeling as frisky as this morning?"

            "Not so much, Frankie.  I'm more in the mood for…"

            "I know," Frank interrupted.  He graced her lips with a rather romantic kiss and lifted her into his arms.  Once in the bedroom, they carefully undressed each other and slipped under the covers.  After a few loving caresses, Frank held Eva close to him and they drifted to sleep.  


	2. A Night At Columbia's

**_So, I wrote this chapter and knew it was lacking something…Sharon gave it what it needed…._**

It was to be…a rather special night.

Eva and Frank were given a special invitation to Columbia's for Friday night.  Her club was doing very well and was being spotlighted for a T.V. show.  Feeling they deserved a reward for the week they'd had, they took Faye to Audrey's and were prepared to indulge themselves in a night of fun and eventually pleasure.  

            Eva wanted to let loose for the evening, as well as excite her husband, so she bought a special outfit for the occasion.  She didn't let Frank in the bedroom as she slipped on a short red halter dress, with a rather revealing neckline, and black, thigh high, high-heeled boots.  She pulled her hair up to expose all of her back, neck, and shoulders; she knew Frank would want her as soon as he saw her, and she wanted to play with him.

            When she walked out into the living room, Frank's eyes immediately began to devour her.  "You know," he said making his way to her, "there are times I forget that we are still young and very much in our prime."  He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  "Did you dress like that to drive all of the men at Columbia's insane with lust?"

            "No, just you, Frankie."  She smiled a devious looking smile and kissed him gently.  "Is it working?"

            Frank answered with a sensual laugh.  He leaned down and pressed his lips against the side of her neck and nibbled at her; he felt her shiver as she pushed him away.

            "Be a good boy…for a little while."

            They were let in immediately, as usual, and Frank smiled proudly as he watched both men and women stare at his wife with a tinge of excitement in their eyes.  

            "Love, we could have a great deal of fun here tonight," he whispered in her ear.  "Do you see them staring at you…they want you, Eva."

            "But you have me," she said smiling.  "You're very right though, we can have a good time tonight…making them jealous – you're forgetting about the looks _you've_ already gotten."

            "I don't notice them anymore, baby."

            They were greeted by Columbia shortly after they entered.  The club was already packed, the music filled the air, and there were cameras spread throughout.

            Frank and Eva walked out onto the dance floor.  Eva pressed her body into Frank's and they began to move to the music.  Frank held her close, his excitement growing by the moment.  He wanted her so badly and the night was only beginning.  

            For the most part, nobody there knew the gorgeous young man and woman in their midst were husband and wife, let alone the parents of a baby; in their eyes, they were a pair of golden lovers, aglow with passion.  Frank turned Eva so that her back was pressed to his chest and he ground his hips into her.  He began to let his hands roam her body and he could feel her begin to writhe.  His hand wandered to her thigh and pulled the material up slightly before disappearing underneath her skirt; her body jerked.

            On the other side of the dance floor were Stuart and Amanda.  When they spotted Frank and Eva, their reactions were a study in contrasts.  Stuart, well aware of Frank's sexually charged past and the origins of his relationship with Eva, smiled with amusement and no small amount of admiration.  Amanda, however, who knew Frank as a co-worker, and he and Eva as congenial new friends and dining companions, was more taken aback…not at all disapproving, but surprised at seeing such a different side of the two of them.

            "My God…." she murmured.

            Stuart smiled at her.  "They _do _have a rather passionate relationship.  They usually tend to avoid 'public displays of affection,' because once they start, they can't always control themselves.  Frank told me that ignoring that little guideline has resulted in some frantic lovemaking in the backseat of their car, in the restroom of their favorite restaurant…even in Eva's hospital bed the day she was being discharged."  He laughed.  "I guess they're just in a mood to cut loose tonight.  Things could get interesting."

            Amanda smiled slowly in response.  "Wow…can't wait to see what happens."

John and Sarah were across the room when he spotted them.  Their reactions, John's in particular, were considerably less positive.  "She never behaved like that when she was with me," he said with a jealous undertone.     

            "Stop looking at them, John...besides, you never took her out, maybe she would have.  You'll never know, but you have me and I…"

            "O.K., enough."

            Frank began to kiss the back of Eva's neck, his hand still under her skirt.  Columbia giggled when she saw them.  She walked up behind Frank and put her hand on his shoulder.  She got between them and said, "Feel free to use the VIP room, you two.  There's no lock, so I'll get Eddie to guard the door for you."  She smiled and danced away.

            "What do you say?" Frank asked, removing his hand.

            Eva responded by taking his hand and leading the way to the small, private room at the back of the club.  Within seconds they were pawing at each other, frantically removing each other's clothing.  Frank lifted Eva's naked body onto a table and started kissing her shoulders; he then moved down to her breasts and began to gently bite her nipples.  He knew exactly what Eva wanted tonight.  She wanted to forget about being "the good girl;" about being a mother, a wife.  She wanted Frank to make her behave like a very _bad_ girl.  She wanted to indulge herself in him, in sex, until she was physically unable to withstand anymore.  Frank adored his wife's nature, but he embraced the fact that she could let herself succumb to the sins of the flesh.

            Eva, enjoying what Frank was doing to her, reached down and began to stroke him.  "Frankie," she said sweetly.

            "Hmm?" he answered, not releasing her breast from his mouth.

            "I wanna be a very bad girl, Frankie."

            He looked up at her, finally parting from her chest.  "How bad?" he laughed.

            Her tone got very serious and passion lit in her eyes.  She placed her mouth next to his ear and said, "I want you to fuck me."

            "With pleasure," he replied, almost snarling.  He lifted her up and pulled her onto his waist; he plunged into her with no difficulty.  He pumped his hips as he lifted her up and down, her breasts bouncing.  Making love to Eva was amazing, but Frank sometimes forgot how enjoyable raw sex could be.  He plunged inside her over and over; she begged for more.  She pleaded with him to be rougher; he complied.  He put her down and wiped everything from the table.  He laid Eva down on her back and swung her legs over his shoulders.  He pumped his hips as hard as he could, going deep inside her.  She screamed as she climaxed, not being heard by a soul due to the music outside.

            "Frankie!!!"

            "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, still pumping away.

            "Yes…yes…yeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!"

            "The things I want to do to you, Eva…"  He could feel his sexual energy getting stronger; he didn't want to hold anything back.  He wanted her in every way, every form…

            Her reaction was all he could have hoped for.  Gasping with passion and exertion, her response came in an erotic moan.  "And I want you to do them all."


	3. Voyeurism

**_A rather steamy chapter by Sharon…_**

As Frank and Eva indulged themselves, they unknowingly ended up with some unexpected company.  John, sullenly nursing his drink, had been unable to keep his eyes off Frank and Eva's sensual performance on the dance floor, despite Sarah's exhortations.  Those eyes narrowed suspiciously as the two of them made their way to the VIP room.

            "What the hell are they up to now?"

            Sarah sighed.  "Exactly what you _think _they're up to, I'm sure.  Let it go, John.  You've lost her.  Just accept it and move on."

            John wasn't listening to her.  "I don't understand what the hell has happened to her.  She practically has sex with him right on the dance floor, then disappears with him into a back room?  I have to know what's going on."

            Sarah glanced over toward the VIP room and shook her head.  "I don't know how you propose to do that, given the size of that guy who's guarding the door."

            He looked determined.  "I don't know, either, but I'll figure something out."

            It took over two hours for him to get his chance.  John perked up when he saw Columbia frantically push her way toward the large young man guarding the VIP room's door.

            "Eddie, I need you up front.  Four drunks have gotten into a fight, and Roland can't handle them alone."

            "You got it."  Eddie abandoned his station, following Columbia toward the entrance to the club.

            John grinned.  "Bingo.  C'mon with me.  Get Tricia to keep an eye out for that guy."

            Sarah sighed with exasperation, but asked her friend to give them the "high sign" when Eddie started to return to his post.  She then followed John to the VIP room door.  She looked at him expectantly.

            "Well, here's your chance.  It's now or never."

            He took a deep breath and gently opened the door a crack, just enough to give both of them a view of what was going on inside.  What they saw affected both of them with the force of a gunshot, for very different reasons.

            Frank and Eva, having abandoned the table, were standing against the wall.  Eva's leg was wrapped high around Frank's torso and her hands wandered his body, as he continued to thrust into her with undiminished vigor.  They were in the midst of the most erotic kiss either John or Sarah had ever seen.

            As John and Sarah continued to watch, Frank and Eva slowly sank to the lushly carpeted floor.  His thrusts became even more powerful, and Eva wrapped her legs around him as her body began to shake under his exquisite onslaught.  In the throes of uncontrollable lust, she groaned loudly and dug her fingernails deep into Frank's back; the heady combination of pleasure and pain seemed to raise his passion to even greater heights.  His rhythm became even more savage, finally pushing both himself and Eva over the edge and into the most powerful mutual climax they'd ever experienced.  Frank collapsed into Eva's arms, and for a couple of minutes they simply held each other, exchanging a series of deep, passionate kisses.

            Incredibly, however, they hadn't yet had enough.  Still holding Frank deep within her, Eva rolled over so that she was now straddling him.  Smiling down at him, she breathlessly said, "You've been doing all the work for the past two hours.  Now it's my turn."   

            Just as Eva began to "ride" Frank, Tricia came up and shook Sarah's shoulder.  "He's coming back!"  Quickly, Sarah closed the door, and she and John beat a hasty retreat.              

Once safely back in their previous location, John and Sarah looked at each other with the stunned expressions of witnesses to a train wreck.  However, instead of discussing the matter with each other, they each sank into their own silent reveries.

John, for his part, was so consumed with anger and jealousy that he could not have managed a conversation had his precious career been riding on it.  The Eva he'd known had certainly been a more than competent lover, but in all the years they'd been together he'd never seen her exhibit the kind of white-hot lust and sense of sexual urgency that Frank so obviously brought out in her.  John had only been trying to get Frank to lose his composure when he'd called Eva a slut, but as far as he was concerned, the woman he'd seen in that room more than lived up to the term.  

It was all Frank's fault.  He'd corrupted her; tainted her; turned her into the kind of woman John longed to use to satisfy his basest of physical needs.  He'd turned her, in short, into an even more sexually voracious – and certainly more beautiful - version of Sarah.

That realization shot a thunderbolt of desire directly from his head to his groin.  Oh, God…it was all he could do to keep from bolting to that door and battling that big bruiser guarding it in order to get inside.  In order to get _her.  It was no use; he _had_ to have her.  And if it took destroying Frank to do it…well, so much the better._

Sarah's thoughts were wandering into equally dangerous territory.  She remembered how stunned she'd been when Eva had ended her relationship with John without so much as a "goodbye" to his face.  No matter how hurt Eva might have been, Sarah couldn't believe she'd so easily give up on a relationship she'd always fought so hard to preserve.

The mystery had been partially solved when Sarah had learned of Eva's relationship with Frank.  Still, it hadn't occurred to Sarah that Eva's new liaison was anything other than a rebound relationship, destined to fail when Eva ultimately proved unable to overcome her feelings for John…something to which Sarah had secretly been looking forward with no small amount of relish.

That smug expectation had been shaken when Sarah had finally met Frank.  It wasn't just that he was good-looking and charming; there was something about him, something Sarah couldn't quite place, that gave her the impression there was more to him than the cheerful, even-tempered demeanor he presented to the world.

And tonight, she saw exactly what that "more" was… the kind of explosive sexual charisma, stamina and skill that had the power to devastate her just by witnessing it.  Sarah had certainly had more than her share of lovers, but never had she had anyone who could do to her what she saw Frank doing to Eva.  

God, it was so unfair.  When Sarah had managed to "win" John, she thought she'd finally, at long last, gotten the best of Eva.  So what did Eva do?  That very night, she'd met a gorgeous man who turned out to be not only a sex god, but hopelessly devoted to her as well.

Or was he?  Sarah wasn't the world's brightest woman, but one thing she _did _know about was the sexual behavior of men.  She found it impossible to believe a man of Frank's obvious sexual appetite could ever be satisfied by just one woman, no matter how extraordinary that woman might be.  And who better to help satisfy Frank than his wife's own flesh and blood?  She smiled to herself.  

After all, what were sisters for?      


	4. That's Not Humanly Possible!

            "I can't believe they're _still_ in there," Amanda commented, sliding her finger around the rim of her glass.  "I mean, how much energy can two people have?"

            Stuart smiled.  "I told you, baby, they're a special couple.  It wouldn't surprise me if they didn't come out until everyone else was gone."

            Amanda felt a sudden need wash over her body.  "Stuart, do you think they'd mind if we left without saying goodbye?"

            Stuart leaned over and caressed her thigh before giving her a slightly suggestive kiss.  "I think they'd understand."  As they were leaving, Stuart watched Eddie leave his post.  He hadn't seen John and Sarah make their way to the VIP room the first time, but now he saw them rushing toward the door.  He may have thought more of it if Amanda wasn't so persuasive about their leaving…for now he thought that Frank and Eva must have "finished" and that John and Sarah wanted the room for themselves. 

            "John, what the hell are you doing now?" Sarah asked, following him.

            Sounded disgusted with her, John said, "Just make the same arrangements with Tricia as before, O.K.?" 

            "Fine, but I'm coming too."  Sarah quickly found Tricia, then made her way to John, who was already peeking inside the room.  He couldn't believe that the two people he saw in there were the same ones that were behaving as animals a few minutes earlier.  

            Frank and Eva were still on the floor, but they were on their sides, facing each other.  Frank was running his fingers through Eva's hair.  "Well," he said softly, "this evening certainly has been a memorable one, love."

            Eva smiled at him, then pressed her body against his.  "It was a bit, um, intense, Frankie…but, I think that there's really only one way that we can end it properly."

            Frank smiled back at her.  "I see.  Do you mean something along the lines of…"  He wrapped his arms around Eva and began to kiss her in the most sensual of ways.

            "No way," Sarah whispered.  "There is no possible way that they can…"  But before she could finish her sentence, Frank was trailing kisses all over Eva's body.  

A smile spread across Eva's face as she closed her eyes and sighed, "I love you."  

As Frank continued to worship his young wife's body with his lips, he replied, "And I you, my love."  He then delicately placed himself on top of Eva and began to make love to her.  

The couple being watched was now behaving in stark contrast compared with their earlier "show."  Gentle, graceful movements replaced Frank's previously rigorous thrusts; Eva's loud vocals and clawing had been subdued into soft-spoken words and loving caresses.

            While John continued in his voyeurism, Sarah left, making her way to the ladies' room.  She looked at herself in the mirror, jealousy eating at her.  How could Frank behave in two such different ways with the same woman…with her sister?  She knew full well that Eva thought of sex in the way she had just witnessed: romanticized, intimate…in Sarah's eyes, boring.  Yet earlier, she saw her sister begging for Frank to be nothing short of brutal with her.  She began to tingle as she felt her desire for Frank grow.  If he could make her "sweet, innocent" sister want to behave like a slut…Oh, God…the things he could make _her_ do.

            John grew a bit tired of watching Frank and Eva being so damned "in love."  He retreated to the bar and ordered yet another drink.  He sat there, fantasizing about Eva.  She had always preferred John to be gentle with her in bed.  She claimed that it just  "wasn't comfortable" when he got too forceful in his movements.  Well, she certainly outgrew that phase.  John imagined Eva back in his bed, begging him to hold her down, to do whatever he wanted to do to her to please his physical need.  These thoughts had drowned out the vision of Frank and Eva making love and once again, he began to feel rather "constricted."  He saw Sarah emerge from the bathroom and he rushed to her, grabbing her wrist.  "C'mon," he said before roughly kissing her.

            John took Sarah into the alley behind the club; he pushed his lips against hers as he forcefully backed her into the wall of the building.  He immediately pulled up her skirt (not that there was much to pull up) and unzipped his pants.  Sarah was very aware of who John was thinking of, but she didn't care.  She closed her eyes and thought of Frank.  John was literally slamming his hips into hers, the brick of the building scouring her skin; she bit her lip to keep herself from saying Frank's name.  John reached his peak in a minimal amount of time…Sarah was hardly as satisfied as Eva was, but she _knew_ that soon would change.


	5. Sarah's Plan

**_More of Sharon's incredible writing…_**

_Sarah Royce, you look hot._

Sarah smiled at her reflection in her full-length mirror.  She'd spent more time choosing her ensemble for today's "meeting" than most women would have needed to choose something to wear for an audience with the Queen of England.  Well, it isn't as if fashion magazines have articles about What To Wear To Seduce Your Sister's Husband.  Not that such articles wouldn't come in handy more often than most people would want to admit, of course.

She'd decided to meet Frank in his office, figuring that was the only place she likely wouldn't have to worry about Eva turning up.  Besides, she got a thrill at the thought of having sex with him in such an inappropriate place…a thrill she thought he would share.  

Since she would be walking into a place of business, she couldn't dress quite as provocatively as she normally would under these circumstances.  She ultimately chose a crisp, white sleeveless blouse, a denim miniskirt and mules with 4" heels.  The form-fitting blouse was unbuttoned far enough to show just a tantalizing hint of cleavage, and the skirt was the perfect length to show off her long legs to their best advantage without any of the worries about "coverage" inherent with her typical micro-minis.

Her underwear choice was considerably faster and easier.  She wasn't wearing any.

She looked again in the mirror, smoothing her skirt and releasing one more button in her blouse.  Her smile widened.  She may not have been genetically blessed with Eva's classically beautiful features, thick glossy hair and perfect figure, but through means both artificial and natural, she had managed to make the most of her assets.  Her skill with makeup, hair extensions, and attention to diet and exercise - not to mention surgical enhancement - transformed her into a woman who turned men's heads.  Her appearance, combined with her sexually predatory air, almost never failed to win her any man she set her sights on…and today she was going after the biggest prize of all.

Almost any woman would have been horrified at the very idea of seducing her sister's husband.  Sarah wasn't "almost any woman."  After all, she reasoned, it wasn't as if she'd be depriving Eva of anything.  From what she'd seen at the club, Frank would be more than capable of having a passionate encounter with Sarah, then going home to Eva and satisfying her every bit as completely as he always did.  Meanwhile, Sarah would get to enjoy the best sex of her life, and Frank would have not one, but two, women eager to satisfy his every desire.  Everyone would win.

Of course, it occurred to her that Frank might have an attack of conscience after their first liaison, and attempt to break off the budding relationship.  If the sex turned out to be as sensational as she was convinced it would be, she certainly couldn't allow _that _to happen.  She went over to her purse, and drew out a small, expensive, highly sensitive tape recorder.  She smiled with smug satisfaction; after she recorded their first encounter – making sure their coupling was as loud as possible, given the venue – she would have him at her beck and call.  Naturally it would be better if he were with her by choice…however, the idea of having him as her unwilling sex slave, performing at her command, had a certain appeal as well.      

In either event, she thought she'd soon be able to cut down on her visits to the gym.  She'd have a far more pleasurable way to work up a sweat.


	6. A Distraction

**_…More of Sharon's amazing writing…_**

****

Frank leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes wearily.  While his recent promotion to manager of Denton Pharmaceutical's Research and Development Department may have been a great honor – he was, by far, the youngest member of the company's management team – the new position brought with it more than a few duties he despised.  He was working on one now, a proposal for the department's budget for the next fiscal year, and he was devoutly wishing for something – _anything _– that would allow him to escape the spreadsheet displayed across his computer monitor for a while.

As if in answer to his prayers, his telephone intercom buzzed.

He picked it up.  "Yes, Amy?"

"Dr. Falconer, Sarah Royce is here to see you."

Frank was stunned.  _Sarah _was here?  Why on earth would she be coming to see him?  One thing was clear…the next time he wished for a distraction, he would have to take care to be considerably more specific.

"Send her up, Amy.  Thank you."

He sighed.  The famous Dorothy Parker quote popped into his head…"What fresh hell is this?"

He didn't have long to wait for his answer.  Sarah, having been directed to Frank's office by the receptionist, stepped off the elevator on the 7th floor.  She reached into her purse, grabbed the tiny tape recorder, and pressed the button.  _Record. _ She smiled, took a deep breath, and made her way down the hall.  She looked approvingly at the doors on either side of the hallway.  These were real offices, not cubicles.  Perfect.

Frank was sitting with his head in his hands when he heard a sharp rapping on his doorway.  He looked up and saw Sarah standing there, smiling at him.

 "I'd have knocked on your door, but it's already open."

He managed a smile in response.  "Come in, Sarah."

She walked in, closing the door behind her, and sat down gracefully in one of the chairs facing his desk.  She carefully propped her purse on the edge of the desk.

Frank remembered his manners.  "Can I get you anything?  Coffee?  Soda?  Ice water?"

She shook her head.  "No, thank you.  I just wanted to talk to you."

He raised his eyebrows.  "Okay…what can I do for you?"

She suppressed a laugh at the question.  _More than you can ever imagine at the moment.  _She settled for a considerably less suggestive response.  "Well, Eva's birthday is coming up.  Not surprisingly, I'm not exactly on 'confiding' terms with her these days.  I was hoping you could give me some idea of what I could get her."

He looked at her suspiciously.  "Is there a reason you consider that to be a 'closed door' conversation?"

She shifted in her seat somewhat uncomfortably.  "Well, I didn't want you to get in trouble for having a personal discussion during working hours."

He smiled a bit coldly in response.  "Oh, I don't think I'll get in trouble.  Let me just open this door."

_Dammit, what's the matter with him?  _She hadn't wanted to tip her hand so soon, but he was forcing her.  "Frank, please, don't do that."

He gave her a hard stare.  "Why not?"

This wasn't going at all like she'd planned.  No matter; she could still make it work.  She had too many notches in her belt to be thrown that easily.

"All right.  I'm here to discuss a gift, but it's not for Eva…it's for you."

He frowned.  "For me?  What are you talking about?"

She smiled seductively, and her hand played with the open neckline of her blouse.  His eyes followed her hand, just as she'd intended.  She knew he was getting a lovely view of her cleavage.  She said smoothly, "Well, I saw you and Eva at Columbia's the other night."

His expression betrayed nothing.  "Yes?"

She continued, "I saw the way you were behaving on the dance floor.  I think I learned something valuable about you, Dr. Falconer."

He cocked an eyebrow.  "And that would be?"

She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and smiled.  "And that would be…that you love sex.  Anyone who would be willing to do the things you did out there on the floor must have a very strong sex drive."  There was a pregnant pause, then she continued.  "Let's just say it's something we have in common."

He smiled in response, and Sarah thought she detected a touch of mischief in the smile.  "Perhaps I just have a strong sex drive in the presence of my wife."

She shook her head.  "Oh, I don't think it's that simple.  It never is.  'Variety is the spice of life,' Frank.  Monogamy is…unnatural.  It's human nature to crave multiple lovers."

She stood up, planted her hands on his desk, and leaned forward, giving him an inescapable view down the front of her blouse.  "Let me lay my cards on the table.  The gift I'm offering you is…me.  I want you…and judging by the way you're looking down my shirt, you want me, too.  All I'm looking for is sex – the hotter, the better.  No emotional entanglements, no strings.  I know you love Eva; I'm not looking to break up your marriage."  She paused for a moment, the visual memory of his tender lovemaking with Eva bringing a stab of jealousy to her heart.  She quickly shoved the thought aside, and continued.  "I just know we can bring each other incredible pleasure."

He gave her a speculative look.  "And if I say no?"

She walked over and stood in front of him.  "You won't."  Quickly, she sat on his lap, straddling him, and gave him a passionate kiss.  At first, he was clearly caught off guard; however, to her immense satisfaction, she soon felt him respond to her kiss.

And what a kiss it turned out to be.  Sarah may have been in control in the beginning, but Frank seized that control away from her without effort.  She felt herself melt into him, hopelessly aroused, as his lips laid fiery claim to hers, as his tongue caressed her own, as his hands ran up and down her back in a slow, sensual massage.  She moaned and pressed her body even more tightly against his as his mouth continued to drive her insane with desire.

Finally, it was over.  For a moment she just sat there, still straddling him, gasping and unable to speak.  At last, she managed to say, "Oh, my God.  That was…unbelievable."

Frank smiled.  "It was nothing."

She leaned forward, licked his ear and nibbled on his earlobe.  "No need for false modesty.  That was the most incredible kiss I've ever experienced."  She leaned back and began to unbutton her blouse.

Frank reached out and grabbed her wrists to stop her.  "No, you don't understand.  I wasn't being 'falsely modest.'  I was stating a fact.  That kiss…was…_nothing._"

Suddenly she noticed the ice in his voice.  She also noticed that, despite the fact her crotch was pressed against his, there was absolutely no evidence of arousal.  None at all.  She stared at him, completely confused.  "What's going on?"

He gave her a condescending smile.  "Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you?  First of all, 'what's going on' is that you're getting off my lap."  He gave her a not-particularly-gentle shove, and she stumbled to her feet.

He stood up as well, and impaled her with a glare that somehow managed to combine white-hot rage with ice-cold indifference.  "You pathetic creature.  You don't understand what just happened, do you?  And you never will."  He shook his head in disgust.  "I used to be just like you.  I lived for physical pleasure, and it didn't matter who the source of that pleasure was.  None of them meant anything to me.  Then…I met your sister."

He walked over to the other side of his desk and perched on its edge.  Almost against Sarah's will, she followed him and sat down weakly in one of the chairs.  He looked at her and continued.

"I fell hopelessly in love with her...and, ironically, through falling in love I have experienced physical pleasure I never would have believed possible.  Her lightest touch arouses me.  Her kisses make me burn with desire.  And when we make love…I cannot even begin to describe the ecstasy.  I know I do the same for her.  I assure you, our encounters make what you experienced with that kiss seem as weak and insignificant as a childhood game of Spin the Bottle."  He smiled with malicious amusement.  "And our encounters are frequent.  So I hope you enjoy envisioning what your sister gets to experience multiple times on a daily basis.  It is something you, for all your 'multiple lovers,' will _never _experience."

Sarah stammered, "But…but…if you didn't want me, why did you kiss me like that?"

His smile turned cold.  "To punish you, of course.  To give you a taste of what you'll never get from me.  No less than you deserve, under the circumstances."

The smile then vanished entirely.  "One final order of business before you leave…" He reached into her purse and pulled out the tape recorder.  She stared in astonishment as he shut it off and pulled out the tape.

"How did you know…" She was unable to finish her sentence.

He shrugged.  "Just a hunch."  Actually, that was a lie; although Transylvanians are almost identical, physiologically, to Earthlings, there are a few notable differences – heightened senses being one of them.  Frank had heard the virtually undetectable hum of the machine in the purse.

"Let me tell you how things will be.  You will leave me alone.  You will leave Eva alone.  You will leave Faye alone.  I never want to see you in the vicinity of my family again.  Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded silently.  She sat motionless for a moment, staring at the floor, then looked up at him.  "Are you going to tell her about this?"

Frank sighed.  "I haven't decided.  It would hurt her terribly, particularly after your actions with John; but then again, she needs to know exactly what she's dealing with where you're concerned.  I'll have to play it by ear.  However, never forget I have this tape in my possession."

She nodded, and tears ran down her face.  "I really _wasn't _trying to break you up."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again.  "I know.  And in a way, that makes it even more pitiful.  It would be bad enough had you been driven by love for me; it's even worse that you were willing to do something you knew would destroy your sister - were she to discover it - merely to satisfy your lust."

Sarah was now openly crying.  "I'm sorry."

Frank nodded.  "Yes.  You are."  He watched as she got up, grabbed her purse, and walked out without another word.

In a daze, he walked back to his prior position behind his desk.  Suddenly, working on that spreadsheet didn't seem so bad.

_The next time I wish for a distraction…shoot me._          


	7. Girl Talk

            Eva had taken advantage of her second novel getting the green light and felt she deserved a nice lengthy break from writing.  One of her favorite ways of spending her newfound free time was to spend time with Amanda.  She only worked four days a week at the pharmaceutical company.  Wednesdays were her day off and she and Eva had started spending them together.  They would shop, have lunch, or just talk with each other.

            On this particular Wednesday, they went to lunch together.  Amanda had been dying to talk to Eva about a certain situation for a few days.  Her curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Eva?" Amanda said, seeming rather shy.

            "Hm?" Eva replied, looking up from her salad.

            Amanda blushed a little.  "Can I ask you something?"

            "Of course," Eva said with a smile.  "What's on your mind?"

            "Are you and Frank always so…"

            "So…what?"

            Amanda paused before answering.  "How you were at the club the other night."

            "Oh…"  Eva's cheeks turned pink.  "We were a bit, um, obvious, huh?"

            "Ya," Amanda replied, a dreamy look in her eyes.  "Was it as amazing as…"  Amanda stopped, embarrassed.

            "What?" Eva laughed.

            "I'm so sorry, Eva.  This isn't any of my business and…"

            "It's O.K., Amanda, really."

            "No, that's your personal life and…"

            "Do you know the last time that I ever engaged in 'girl talk' with anyone?"

            Amanda smiled.  "No."

            "Me neither."  They both laughed.  "Honestly, I was lucky enough to find Frank and I never had anyone to gush about the juicy stuff with!"  Eva felt like she was back in high school.  She used to talk to Sarah all of the time, but things were never the same after the whole "John incident" (as their mother refers to it).  "Look, why don't you come to my place?  I'll put Faye down for her nap and we can…act like we're sixteen."

            Amanda smiled.  She, like Eva, lacked female companionship, and while Stuart was wonderful for conversation, she felt that there were things that only women could talk about.       

            "You know what?" Amanda started.  "That sounds fun.  I'm up for it if you are."

            Eva flagged down their waitress.  "Check, please."

            They went to Eva's and Amanda got comfortable on the couch while Eva put Faye down for her nap.  When Eva got back to the living room, she sat next to Amanda and was ready to reveal anything that Amanda wanted to know.

            "O.K., go ahead.  Whatever you want to ask, ask," Eva smiled.

            "I can't," Amanda giggled.

            "C'mon, this'll be fun."

            "Eva…I can't just ask you this stuff."

            "O.K., then, I'll start."  Eva lowered her voice, not that anyone else was around, but she couldn't help herself.  "I've always sort of wondered about Stuart."

            "What about him?"

            "Well, he and John were pretty close and I just wondered if they were 'alike' in their, um…'methods.'"  Eva couldn't believe what she was asking; she had _never_ been so open about things of a sexual nature before Frank came into her life.

            "Um…well, what was John like?  Then I can compare."  Amanda's interest in this conversation was peaked.

            "Oh, he was wonderful…in his own eyes."  Eva laughed.  "I used to think that he was, well, good, I guess…until Frank…now I know that John was terribly greedy in bed and that it's not 'fine' to just roll over and sleep afterward."

            "Oh," Amanda said, rolling her eyes at the thought.  "Stuart's not like John then…he's, um, a giver.  He's actually quite sweet," she giggled.  "He's the only guy I've ever been with that wants to hold me after we're, you know, finished."

            Eva smiled.  "So's Frank.  I mean, unlike my sister, I've only been 'with' a couple different guys, but none of them were very, shall we say, affectionate.  At times, I felt like the pinnacle of 'wham bam, thank...' well, you know the rest."  

            Amanda's smile faded.  "I know that feeling all too well."  She perked up and said, "Frank fixing me up with Stuart is probably one of the best things to happen to me….and back to Frank…"

            "Yes?"

            "I feel so guilty asking this," she said, but a mischievous grin crossed her lips.  "Um, how many times do you and Frank…you know?"

            "Usually two or three, I guess."

            "Really?  Wow, then I guess Stuart and I aren't as…umm…'boring' as I thought.  Sometimes we even hit four times a week."

            "Oh…ah, I didn't mean a week," Eva said biting her lower lip.

            "Certainly you don't mean a month," Amanda said, seeming puzzled.

            "No…I sorta meant, um…a day."  Eva looked at Amanda, whose eyes were all but falling out of their sockets.

            "A…day?  How?  Is that even humanly possible?"

            Of course Eva couldn't exactly give a straight answer to that question.  "Well, it's…um…kinda how we start the day…and end it…and then on the weekends, you know…there's more time…"

            "You both have jobs…and a baby…and…"  Amanda smiled.  "I've never been more jealous of anyone in my life, Eva.  As if that amazing fact wasn't enough," she laughed, "when Stuart and I saw you and Frank that night, he sort of let it slip that you and Frank have been promiscuous in a few rather…shall we say interesting places?"

            "Oh did he?" Eva asked, now blushing.

            "Oh, you're mad now, aren't you?" Amanda said, regretting her comment.

            "Not at all - obviously Frank told Stuart about it - but, yes, Frank and I have been intimate in some interesting places."  Eva looked at Amanda's face; she looked like she'd die if Eva didn't keep talking.  Eva giggled, then said, "One night Frank and I went to the movies.  This 'steamy' scene came on and Frank whispered in my ear that we could do a lot better than the couple on the screen so…"

            "You occupied the bathroom?" Amanda interrupted.

            Eva shook her head "no."  "We were in the back of the theater and it wasn't very crowded…"

            "Right there?!"

            "Well, you know how you can lift up the arm rests…" Eva's voice trailed.  "You must think that there's something wrong with us."

            "I've certainly never met a couple like you, that's for sure…But do I think something's wrong?  Are you kidding me?  The fact that you two have so much heat between you…"

            "It's not just sex," Eva quickly interrupted.  "I mean, yes, Frank and I are rather physical…often…but I don't want you to think that it's _only_ physical."

            "Oh, I know you and Frank love each other…"

            "Amanda?" Eva again interrupted.  

            "Ya?"

            "I sometimes feel like Frank and I - please don't laugh – we're connected somehow…mentally, emotionally…I don't know."  Amanda sat in silence, knowing that Eva wasn't done speaking.  "I'm sure Stuart told you about how Frank and I 'met' and believe me, I had never _ever_ done anything like that before in my life…I still find it hard to believe that I slept with a stranger that I couldn't even see…but, God, in those first few moments…"  Eva started to cry.  "When he and I make love…not do what we did that night, but really _make love_ we hardly say a word to each other, but I swear that we have conversations…"

            "That must be so…amazing."  Handing a tissue to Eva, Amanda asked, "Eva, are you all right?"

            Wiping her eyes, Eva replied, "I'm fine…I just never get to talk about these things.  When I caught John and Sarah, I was convinced that I must've been some sort of incompetent lover, or a bad person, or…It hurt so much.  Every woman knows that feeling, even if she's never _really_ felt it…that twisting knot deep down that feels like it will never go away.  Frank took that searing pain away in a few short minutes…and it has never ever returned – even when he…When he had some unfortunate circumstances and had to leave, that particular feeling never came back because I _knew_ I'd see him again…"  Eva's face lit up.  "Thank you, Amanda."

            "For what?"

            "For listening to me.  You know how sometimes you think about things, but it never really has the same impact has hearing them out loud?"  Amanda understood exactly what Eva was referring to.

            "Are you going to go see him?" Amanda asked, smiling.

            "Ya, I think I will."

            "Want me to watch Faye for a while?"

            "Would you mind?"

            "Not at all."

            Eva hugged Amanda and said, "I've got a feeling that you and I are going to be friends for quite some time."

            Eva left and Amanda smiled.  She knew that she had finally found a true friend and confidant in life.  "Me too, Eva."


	8. You what?

**_A great collaboration…_**

As Eva pulled into the parking lot of The Denton Pharmaceutical Company, she saw Sarah getting into her car.  She was crying.  A bit puzzled, Eva parked the car and watched Sarah drive away.  She shrugged it off for the moment, and started on her way inside the building.

Walking into the lobby, she greeted the receptionist.  "How are you today, Amy?"

Amy returned her smile.  "I'm fine, Mrs. Falconer.  You're here to see your husband?"

Eva nodded.  "Yes.  Is he here?"

"Yes, he's on his phone at the moment.  I'll let him know you're here as soon as he hangs up."

Eva held up a hand.  "Would you mind not doing that?  I'd really like to surprise him."

The receptionist paused.  "Well, I'm really not supposed to allow unannounced visitors into the upper floors…"  When she saw Eva's pleading look, however, she laughed.  "Oh, I'm sure Dr. Falconer won't mind…since it's you.  Go on up."

Eva gave her a grateful smile.  "Thank you _so _much."

When she stepped into the elevator, a smile spread across her lips.  At this moment, she was filled with the most blissful feelings.  She _was_ truly lucky, just as Amanda had said.  

When Eva got to Frank's door, she peeked in.  He was on the phone, his back to the doorway.  She snuck in and positioned herself behind him.

"Yes, well, I would like to have those figures by Tuesday…No, no, Wednesday is too late…Yes…all right…thank you."  Before he turned to hang up the phone, Eva gently moved his curly locks and kissed the side of his neck.  He pulled away and, as he turned in his chair, began to say, "What the hell is your prob…"  He stopped speaking when he saw his wife sitting on his desk.  The look on Eva's face made his heart sink to the lobby of the building.  "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry."

Eva got up from his desk and backed away just enough to make Frank feel even worse.  "Um, does someone in the office kiss your neck often?"

"No, er, I just… nobody does that, I mean you do that…"  Eva was the only person in the universe who could make Frank stumble over his words.

Eva was looking for an explanation.  "You want to try that again?"

  Oh, God, what was he going to do?  He hadn't had a chance to figure out how to handle the news about Sarah before Eva had arrived.  After some quick, frantic deliberation, he cleared his throat and decided the only way to resolve this awkward situation was to tell Eva the whole, ugly truth.  As painful as it would be, it was something she needed to hear.

"Eva, I think you need to sit back down a moment.  I'm afraid I have a bit of unpleasant news for you."  The look in Eva's eyes made Frank panic.  "No, no, love, it isn't what you're thinking…believe me."

Eva looked into Frank's eyes; she knew he'd done nothing wrong.  "Sorry for getting all 'womanish' on you," she said, sitting down.  "What's wrong?"

Frank took a deep breath and took Eva's hands in his.  "I had a visitor today.  A rather disagreeable one."

"Oh?" Eva was worried already.

"Yes…your sister."

"Sarah?  Well, that explains seeing her outside…"

"You saw her?"

"Yes, but she didn't see me.  She was crying.  Frank, what happened?"

He saw Eva's questioning eyes and began to explain.  "Sarah came to see me with…a proposition."

Eva looked at him, confusion written all over her face.  "A 'proposition'?  What do you mean?"

Frank sighed.  "I don't quite know how to say this."

Eva released his hands and ran her fingers through his hair.  "Frank, whatever it is, just say it.  I promise, I can take it."

Frank took a deep breath.  "All right.  Sarah saw the two of us on the dance floor at Columbia's, and apparently came to the conclusion I would be…a compatible sexual partner."

Eva stared at him, aghast.  Tears filled her eyes.  "Frank, what happened?  What did she do?"

He rubbed his eyes wearily, then looked back at her.  "To make a long, nasty story short, she attempted to seduce me."

Oh God, not again… 

Finally, Eva choked out, "Seduce you?"

He nodded, his expression grim.  "Yes.  I'm still completely amazed she thought she had a prayer of succeeding.  Certainly she knows how much I love you.  At any rate, she apparently believed her sexual appeal to be considerably more compelling than it actually is."

Eva whispered, "What did you do?"

Frank looked at her a bit uneasily.  "I don't quite know if you'll approve of my tactics, but I need to be completely honest with you."  He paused a moment, then continued.  "After declaring there was no way I could refuse her, she sat down on my lap and kissed me.  I returned her kiss."

"You _what_?"

"I kissed her…exactly the way she wanted me to kiss her.  I deliberately set out to arouse her…and I did."  

Eva took a deep breath and waited for Frank to continue.  He obliged.   "I know this will sound strange, but I did it out of a desire for revenge."

"Revenge?"

He nodded.  "Yes.  I wanted to punish her."

"So you did it by giving her an incredible kiss?  Exactly how does that constitute _punishment?"_

Frank, seeing Eva was getting upset, pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her.  "As I said to her, I wanted to give her a taste of what she would never be able to get from me...a very small taste of what the two of us share with each other every single day.  I wanted to torment her with the knowledge of the indescribable pleasure we bring each other.  For the torment to be its most effective, I needed her to feel some of that pleasure for herself."  He grimaced.  "Perhaps I haven't left 'the old me' quite as far behind as I'd wanted to believe."

Frank held his breath as Eva sat in silent contemplation of his words.  Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she smiled faintly and shook her head slowly, her eyes glistening with tears.  She leaned down and kissed him tenderly.  "Thank you."

When they broke the kiss, Frank looked at her.  "Why did you thank me?"

She gave him a shaky smile.  "For loving me enough to want to punish Sarah on my behalf.  I understand why you did what you did.  It might not have been the nicest way to turn her down…but somehow that doesn't bother me very much at the moment."  She choked back a sob.  "I don't know how I could exist without you."

Frank's own eyes filled with tears.  "My love, you have my vow…as long as it is within my power, that is something you will never have to discover."  He glanced over at his open office door.  He wiped away his tears and smiled.  "Eva, would you mind getting up a moment?"

Obligingly, she rose from his lap.  He went over to the door and gently closed it.  "As was _not _the case with my last female visitor, I would very much like our 'discussion' to continue behind closed doors."

Eva smiled at him, and the happiness she'd felt as she walked into the building began to flow back into her body.  Sarah wasn't important.  With her actions today, she proved beyond the shadow of any doubt she was no more worthy of consideration than was John.  What _was _important was her relationship with the man who was, at this very moment, healing her aching heart with his kiss.

She was right all along.  She _was _lucky.


	9. Obsession

**_Sharon's…she's been kicking my butt in this story…_** J

It had been over three weeks since the infamous night at Columbia's, and John found himself growing ever more irritable and distracted.  No matter what he did, no matter where he went, he was unable to escape thoughts of Eva…especially the memories of her wild, superheated sexual marathon with that bastard husband of hers.  He would be taking a deposition, only to hear Eva's voice, begging Frank to fuck her harder.  He would be trying to dictate a letter, and a Technicolor vision of Eva, her body straining with exertion as she repeatedly - almost frantically - impaled herself on top of Frank, would shoot across his mind's eye.  It was irritating; frustrating; almost maddening.  Most maddening of all were those times when Frank disappeared, and John saw _himself _in that VIP room, brutally driving Eva to the heights of ecstasy again and again…moaning, gasping, screaming, leaving claw marks down his back as she writhed and bucked with uncontrollable passion.  When this fantasy would invade his mind – always at an inopportune time – his sexual urges would almost overwhelm him, and he would be in agony until he was in a position to somehow relieve the tension.

It had happened again this morning.  He'd been trapped in a meeting with the firm's most boring, long-winded client when he again mentally found himself in that VIP room with Eva.  There he sat, almost sweating, as the desire unrelentingly coursed its way through every molecule of his being…accompanied by its predictable, outward physical manifestation.  He took care to hold a file folder in front of himself when he stood up at the meeting's merciful conclusion, then made his desperate way to the – thankfully empty – men's room to "deal with" the situation. 

Once back in his office, he slumped in his plush leather chair, as exhausted as if he'd run a marathon.  It was no good.  He'd never be able to get any work done in this state.   Thank God it was almost lunchtime.  Hopefully the break would enable him to get a grip on his emotions.   One thing was certain…this was not a day for lunch with colleagues.  More than anything, he needed to be alone.   He decided to buy a sandwich and bring it to the nearby park.  He would be able to eat in solitude…and think of a way to make his fantasy into the reality he needed it to become. 

Ham and cheese sandwich in hand, John walked into the park and looked around.  He was relieved to see it was nearly deserted, with the exception of a young man and woman sitting on a bench on its opposite side.  He was about to sit down when he suddenly realized exactly who that young man and woman were.

The young woman was the owner of Columbia's, the very club that had become the locale of John's most fervent erotic nightmares…and the young man was none other than Frank, whose starring role in many of those nightmares had succeeded in driving him into a frenzy of jealousy and exquisitely painful frustration.

Well, well, well.  What an…_interesting _couple.   They certainly were looking chummy enough over there.  A genuine smile crossed John's lips for the first time all day.   Thoughts of eating in solitude were promptly abandoned…as a matter of fact, he was no longer interested in eating at all.  Tossing the sandwich into a nearby trashcan, he silently made his way toward their bench.  

For the first time in days, luck was with him.  There was a huge oak tree right behind the bench.  Standing behind it, he was completely concealed from both Frank and Columbia – and because they thought they were alone, they were speaking freely and in a normal tone of voice.  He leaned against the tree trunk, and settled in for a nice session of eavesdropping.


	10. Revelations

            **_Gotta love Sharon's stuff!_**

Columbia grinned delightedly as she looked over at her friend.  "Frank, I'm _so _glad you invited me to meet you for lunch.  I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you since the party at the club!" 

Frank laughed.  "I wanted to thank you properly for the invitation.  It turned out to be quite a…_memorable _evening for Eva and me."

Columbia giggled.  "Yeah, I _bet!  _Geez, nobody saw the two of you for _hours!"_

John snickered to himself.  _Well, **almost **nobody…_

Frank laughed again.  "I also wanted to thank you for the use of the VIP room.  Had you not offered us that sanctuary, there is no way to tell what might have happened out there on that dance floor."

She nodded, smiling wickedly.  "Yeah, I know.  Why do you think I did it?  I didn't want you two doing anything too dirty in front of all those cameras!"  She paused to take a sip of her soda, and her expression grew more serious.  "You really do love her, don't you?"

Frank matched her new tone.  "More than I ever would have believed possible.  She has changed my entire life.  More importantly…she has changed _me."_

Columbia put down her sandwich and drink, leaned forward, and gave him a hug.  "You aren't kiddin'!  I never imagined you could be such a good person…and I never thought you could be so happy.  No matter what you were doin', you never seemed happy."

Frank looked thoughtful.  "I never _was_ happy.  I don't even think I was happy back home."

Columbia was amazed.  "You can't be serious!  How could you not be happy?  You were royalty!"

John almost choked.  _Royalty??  How was that possible?  Although John wasn't exactly a fan of the British Royal Family, he was sure he would have recognized Frank had he been one of its members.  It wasn't like the media didn't shove the whole damn bunch of them down everyone's throat at the slightest opportunity.  _

Frank shrugged.   "It was a superficial pleasure.   It didn't bring me true happiness."

Columbia smiled.  "Does that mean you'd never think about leaving Earth and goin' back to your planet to take the throne?"

With _that _revelation, it was all John could do to remain standing.  **_Surely _**she was joking…

But when he heard Frank's response, he realized her statement was no joke.  "I don't see that ever happening.  I certainly wouldn't go back without Eva and Faye, and I can't imagine Eva being willing to abandon Earth on a permanent basis.  I would never ask her to make such a sacrifice.  Taking the throne isn't important enough to me for that."  He paused a moment, reaching into his pocket and taking out a velvet box.  "However, that is not to say Eva will miss out on _all _the privileges of royalty."  He smiled and handed the box to Columbia, who opened it eagerly.  

"Ohhhhh, Frank…it's _gorgeous!!!"  _She was staring, open-mouthed, at the most indescribably beautiful necklace she'd ever seen.  The chain was a glittering rope of finest gold, from which hung a large, teardrop-shaped gemstone of – literally – unearthly beauty.  It was a rich, bright royal blue color, with no internal flaws to mar its clarity and brilliance.  Its countless facets flashed rainbows all around as it captured the sunlight.  She looked over at Frank, her eyes as big as saucers.  "Where on earth did you get it?

His smile widened.  "I didn't get it on Earth.  It was a somewhat belated wedding gift from my mother.  It is an _extremely _rare and valuable stone called an azurite, and may only be worn by members of the Royal Family.  It has been in my family for countless generations.  Once my mother came to terms with my marriage, she wanted me to give it to Eva.  She gave me some other pieces as well, for which I have found another use.  This one, however, is special."      

Their conversation continued, but John heard none of it.  As a matter of fact, he'd heard nothing after he'd taken in Frank's response to Columbia's inquiry about the possibility of his return to his home planet.  His thought processes had, at first, been paralyzed by shock…but once that shock wore off, he was thinking harder and faster than he ever had in his life. 

He smiled slowly as he realized what had just happened.  Frank may not have known it, but he'd just handed John the means for his own destruction.  Surely Eva didn't realize who…or, more to the point, _what_…she had married.  It would be John, her knight in shining armor, who would tell her the truth she so badly needed to hear.  Oh, he could just see it now…Eva, in tears but still amazingly beautiful, throwing herself into his arms, thanking him for saving her.  Asking him how she could _ever _repay him.  Gradually, her tears would stop, the expression in her eyes changing from grief to desire.  Desire for _him, her protector, her champion__.  His fantasy, the most vivid one yet, washed over him.  He could __feel Eva's lips force his own apart in a wanton kiss.  He could __feel them rip off each other's clothes in a lust-fueled frenzy.  He could _feel _their bodies unite in an orgy of violent passion.  Oh, God, she was so incredible…._

Suddenly, the sound of crinkling paper jarred him out of his heavenly daydream.  He stood, fuming, as Frank and Columbia gathered the remains of their lunches and walked away.  _Damn him, he even manages to ruin my** dreams **of being with Eva!  _John realized that as gratifying as it would be to get Eva, it wouldn't be enough.  He had to insure Frank was _completely destroyed, both personally _and_professionally.  A malicious smile crept across his face.  Eva wouldn't be the only one interested in knowing what Frank really was…certainly his __employer would value that information as well.  Mentally reviewing his schedule for the afternoon, he realized there was nothing urgent forcing him to return to the office that day._

For the first time in weeks, he was genuinely happy.  He looked around at the sunshine, at the clear blue sky, at the green grass, at the tall trees swaying in the warm, gentle breeze.  Ah, yes…the perfect day to make a couple of dreams come true…


	11. A Security Risk?

**_Sharon's on a roll…_**

As John walked into the lobby of the Denton Pharmaceutical Company, it was all he could do to keep from humming.  By the end of the day, Frank's life would be ruined…and it would all start right here.     

With his usual confident swagger, he walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the young woman seated behind it.  "Hey, remember me?"

At first, she stared blankly back at him.  However, after a moment a smile of recognition lit her face.  "Oh, Mr. Trafford!  Of course.  What can I do for you?"

"Well, for starters, you can tell me the name of the head of Human Resources."

She looked confused at the request, but answered him.  "His name is Ben Wallace."

John jotted the name in his notebook.  "Is Mr. Wallace available?  I _really _need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Trafford, but he's scheduled for back to back meetings all day.  Would you like me to check with his secretary to set up an appointment for tomorrow?"

John struggled to hide his frustration.  "You know, I can be awfully rude.  What's your name?"

She answered, "Amy."

"Well, Amy, it's like this.  I've discovered something about one of your employees that Mr. Wallace badly needs to know.  You have a…security risk working among you."  He wasn't about to waste his revelation on a mere receptionist, but he needed to tell her _something _in order to enlist her help.

She looked doubtful.  "A security risk?"  Nonetheless, she buzzed Mr. Wallace's secretary.  "Linda?  Is Mr. Wallace between meetings, by chance?  There's a gentleman here – a local attorney – who needs to see him about one of our employees.  He says it's urgent.  Yes?  Oh, wonderful.  May I send him up?  His name is John Trafford.  Great.  Thank so much."

She hung up and turned to John.  "He has about 10 minutes before his next meeting.  The 12th floor is the Human Resources Department.  His secretary will direct you to his office."

John gave her his most charming smile.  "Thank you so much, Amy.  I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help."

She blushed and smiled.  "You're very welcome."

When John stepped off the elevator on the 12th floor, he was greeted by a kindly-looking older woman.  "You must be Mr. Trafford."

He smiled, a touch condescendingly.  "Yes, I must be."

She caught the undertone of condescension, and her smile became rather fixed.  She said only, "Mr. Wallace's office is the third one on the right.  He's expecting you."

He was already halfway down the hall before he tossed back an offhanded "Thank you."  He arrived at the appropriate door and looked inside.  A distinguished looking man, with a full head of gray hair and an obviously expensive dark gray suit, was seated behind an impressive maple desk.  He was perusing a file.

At John's knock, he looked up and smiled.  "Ah, Mr. Trafford.  Please come in and close the door.  I understand you have some important information about one of our employees."

John closed the door and walked over to him, extending his hand.  "Mr. Wallace, it's a pleasure to meet you."               

He smiled and shook John's hand.  "Please, call me Ben.  Have a seat and fill me in on this 'vital information' you have in your possession."

John sat down and took a deep breath.  "I know this is going to sound beyond bizarre, but please be aware that I what I'm about to tell you, I heard directly from the mouth of the man in question."

Ben raised an eyebrow.  "So it's one of our _male _employees.  All right, Mr. Trafford, I only have a few minutes, so please tell me what you heard…and who we're talking about."

John nodded.  "Yes, of course."  He struggled to keep a broad smile from crossing his face as he said, "The employee I'm here about is Frank Falconer."

Ben looked at him with an expression of undisguised surprise.  "Dr. Falconer?  What about him?  He's a brilliant young man who has done some phenomenal work for us.  We've just promoted him to our management team…quite an accomplishment for someone still in his twenties.  How do you happen to know him?"

_Good lord, this guy has pulled the wool over **everyone's **eyes.  _He pushed that thought aside and moved on, giving Ben a truthful, but misleading, answer to his question.  "He's my girlfriend's brother-in-law.  Anyway, there's no good way to say this, so I'll just come right out with it…he's an alien."

Ben looked at John and burst out laughing.  "_That's _your big revelation?  Anyone who hears him open his mouth could have told you that.  Do you mean to imply he's here in this country illegally?  I can promise you that is definitely not the case.  As a matter of fact, he became a naturalized U.S. citizen after his marriage."

John shook his head impatiently.  "I don't mean an alien from another country.  I mean an **_outer space _**alien."

With that, Ben dropped his pen and stared, mouth agape, at John.  "What the hell are you talking about?  That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

John was expecting this reaction.  "I _know _it sounds ridiculous, but if you had a Bible handy, I'd swear on it that I'm telling the truth.  I was in the park today, and happened to overhear a conversation he was having with a friend of his.  Not only is he from another planet – he's actually a member of its royal family."

Ben closed his eyes and shook his head.  "I must confess, John, people don't often leave me speechless, but you've managed to do it."

John was on a roll.  "No, no.  Think about it.  If he really _is _royalty – and I _heard_ him say he is – he's probably here heading up some sort of delegation.  It wouldn't surprise me if he and his 'comrades' are planning an invasion of this planet.  He may be trying to discover our vulnerabilities, and working at a pharmaceutical firm could help him there.  He could be learning about our physical illnesses and planning some sort of 'germ warfare' to exploit them."

Ben stared hard at John.  "You actually believe this?  Are you sure he wasn't just kidding around?"

John didn't waver.  "Believe me, he was _not _joking.  The man is from another planet.  You _have_ to believe me."

For a long moment, Ben sat in silence.  Finally, he said, "All right.  I hear you.  I promise you I will give this information every bit of weight and attention it deserves."

John stifled a smile as he stood up and again extended his hand to Ben.  "Thank you.  I appreciate your being open-minded enough to _listen _to what I told you."

Ben shook his hand.  "You're welcome, Mr. Trafford.  Don't worry.  I will take all appropriate action."

After John left, Ben stared absently down at his note pad, on which he had started doodling pictures of flying saucers.  After his next meeting, he'd talk with Frank.

_That _conversation should be one for the diary…


	12. An Allegation

**_Still rollin'…._**

****

****

A half hour later, Ben appeared at Frank's office door, a serious expression on his face.  "Frank?  Do you have a moment?"

Frank glanced over at Ben.  Obviously perplexed at Ben's grim demeanor, he replied, "Of course, Ben.  Come on in."

Ben walked in and closed the door behind him.  Settling into one of the chairs in front of Frank's desk, he said, "Earlier this afternoon, a gentleman came to me with a rather interesting allegation about you."

Frank looked at him curiously.  "An 'interesting allegation'?  What do you mean?"

Ben gave Frank a tight smile.  "Well, as this man put it, there's no good way to say it, so I'll just come out with it…he told me you're from outer space.  _Royalty, _no less.  Said he heard you say it yourself."

A ball of panic and apprehension immediately formed in the pit of Frank's stomach.  How could this have happened?  He _never _openly spoke of his origins…except for that very afternoon, in the park with Columbia.  But there hadn't been anyone around!  Well…there hadn't been anyone around he could _see_, at any rate.  Obviously, someone overheard their conversation – and that "someone" had to have been John.

Despite Frank's agitation, he'd rehearsed this scenario – of someone accusing him of being an alien – enough times in his mind that he was able to hide his distress and fear.  He looked at Ben and laughed.  "I'm from _outer space?  _That's rich.  I managed to get airsick on a Concorde flight from London to New York.  I shudder to think of how I would handle air travel from a destination light years away from here."  He paused a moment, still smiling.  "However, if you would like _proof_ I am who I claim to be, I can certainly produce any documentation you'd care to see…my birth certificate, school transcripts, the paperwork from my naturalization…anything at all."

With that, Ben's face relaxed, and he laughed along with Frank.  "Don't worry, my boy.  It isn't necessary.  I just thoughtyou'd get a kick out of that accusation.  I wouldn't have bothered you with it at all, but I figured you could always use a laugh."

Frank chuckled.  "Yes, laughs have been in rather short supply of late.  Thank you."  He frowned slightly, and asked,  "Incidentally, who came to you with that claim?"

Ben smiled.  "The loon?  His name is John Trafford.  Apparently his girlfriend is your sister-in-law.  What on earth did you do to him, for him to attempt something like this?"  He laughed.  "It must have been _good._"

Frank smirked in response.  "It was.  I married his ex-fiancée." 

After Ben left, Frank sat and thought about John.  Stuart was right; John was obviously out to destroy both him _and_ his relationship with Eva, and he wasn't afraid to play dirty to do it.  An increasing sense of dread began to wash over him as he contemplated that realization.  Exactly _how _dirty would John play in order to get his way?  If John had come here to "out" Frank as an alien, it seemed likely his next step would be to attempt the same thing with Eva.

Eva…who was home alone, getting ready for her birthday celebration that evening.  The very thought of it petrified him.  He tried calling her, but there was no answer.  Damn, she was probably in the shower.  He quickly shut off his computer, grabbed his jacket and keys, and left the office.

He _had_ to make sure Eva was all right…  


	13. Obsession Becomes Reality?

Eva couldn't help but hum "Happy Birthday" to herself as she looked in the bathroom mirror; after all, she _was_ incredibly happy on her birthday.  She was looking forward to a wonderful evening with her friends and family.  Frank, Audrey, Stuart, Amanda, and, of course, Faye, were going out to dinner to celebrate.  Eva's makeup was applied and her hair curled; she was in the process of pulling her hair up when she heard someone knocking at the door.       

            Still in her robe, she walked out into the living room.  "Coming," she said, almost singing it.  She looked through the peephole and almost did a cartoonish double take.  John was standing on the other side of the door.

            "Eva, I need to talk to you," he said through the door.  "Please, it's very important."

            Breathing a very reluctant sigh, she opened the door.  "John, what on earth…"

            "May I please come in," he interrupted. 

            "John, I'm sort of in a hurry," she lied.

            "Eva, if this wasn't so important, I wouldn't press the issue."

            "O.K., come in."

            John looked at Eva; God, she became more beautiful every time he saw her.  "You look incredible."

Suddenly very aware that she was in her robe, she pulled the collar closed and managed to utter a very quiet "Thank you."  

"Eva, I think you should sit down…"

            "Oh, not again," Eva said, sounding disgusted.  "Look, don't come to me about what Sarah did.  You wanted her, she's your problem, and I already know…"

            "Eva, what are you talking about?"

            "Sarah coming on to Frank, what are _you_ talking about?"

            Anger bubbled inside of John at the thought of yet another woman wanting Frank, but he pushed it down, eager to tell Eva what he knew.  "Well, I'll certainly have something to say to her about that, but for right now, I'm here about you."

            "Me?"  Eva was beyond puzzled.

            "Eva, I don't know how to break this to you gently, but Frank isn't who you think he is."

            "Oh?  And, um, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

            "I saw him in the park today with that Columbia chick."

            Thinking that he was going to accuse Frank of cheating, Eva quickly chimed in.  "Chick, huh?  We are very good friends with her and I knew that Frank was planning on seeing her today…"

            "I'm not implying that he's being unfaithful to you, but he _is_ keeping something from you."  _This is it…I'm going to be her hero and things will go back to how they're supposed to be._  "Eva, I, um, overheard Frank talking to her and, and I know you're not going to believe me, but please try…"

            Eva began to panic, but didn't let it show.  "John, what are you getting at?"

            "Frank isn't from England.  Actually, he's not even from, well, Earth."

            Eva forced a laugh.  "John, that has to be the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard.  Where on earth would you get an idea like…"

            "I heard it come from his own mouth, Eva.  He's from another planet…he's even supposed to be royalty there."

            "John, knock it off.  You're not making any sense.  Really, what has my sister done to you?"

            "Eva, you're not safe with him!  What if he's planning some kind of invasion and…"

            "John, listen to yourself!  You sound like you've lost it."

            "I've already gone to his company, I mean, they hardly need someone like that working for them, he could be sending information…"

            Eva was enraged.  "You did what?  John, why are you trying to ruin my life with Frank?"

            "It's true!  There's some scientist, um, Dr. Scotch, no Scott, and I'm going to go to him and…"

            "John, no!"  Eva's voice changed from one of anger to one of pleading.  John looked at her, confusion washing over his face.  "Please, don't do that."

            "Why?"

            "You're right, John.  Everything that you said is correct."

            "You _know_?  You actually knew all of this and you're still married to him?"  

Anger quickly replaced confusion.  "Please, at least tell me you just found out and are in shock."  Eva sat in silence.  "You've always known, haven't you?"

            "Well," she said softly, "not always, but a while.  Please, don't say anything, John - it's bad enough that you may have ruined his career and…"

            "I don't believe you," John said, his face growing hot.  "You've known what he is and you're still with him?"

            Eva got up from the couch.  "I think you need to go now."

            John got up as well.  "He's a freak, Eva…you had a baby with a freak…"  

            "He's not a freak, John…Please go."

            "I'm not good enough for you, but _he_ is?  That's just not right."

            "He loves me, John, something I'm not sure you ever did."

            "Sure, he loves you…when he's fucking you."

            Those words stung terribly, but knowing that they were the furthest thing from the truth, she continued.  "He loves _me_, John - all of me.  Now, get out of my home."

            "I saw you two, Eva."  He walked towards her; she backed away.  "I saw you in that back room a few weeks ago."  They were now in the hallway that led to Eva's bedroom.  "I haven't been able to get those thoughts from my mind."

            "John, you've succeeded at scaring me, now stop."  She still couldn't register what was going on.

            "God, Eva," he said, touching her face, "you're too beautiful to spend your life in a sideshow."  He took hold of her arms, backing her into her bedroom.

            "John, take your hands off of me right now," Eva said, coldly.

            "See, here's the thing, I can't stop thinking about my hands being _on_ you.  All I can think about is how he had you up against the wall, how willing you were to please him.  You never wanted to please _me_ like that."  He pressed his lips to hers and that's when Eva became truly terrified.  She pushed as hard as she could, but his determination added to his physical strength.  He grabbed her and pushed her onto her bed.  Tears began to fall from her eyes.  "Oh, Eva, I'm sorry.  I was pretty sure you liked it rough now."  Eva's eyes widened.  "You've been corrupted, tainted by him, Eva.  You never used to be like that."  He slid his hand into her robe and groped her breast. 

            "Stop!  John, please, stop!"

            "You're nothing but his whore, Eva."

            "No!"  Eva freed one of her hands from John's grasp and she clawed at his face.  John became enraged and hit her, splitting her lip.  Eva had never been so scared in her life.  John couldn't help himself; he had so much power over her and he was so angry with her for choosing Frank, an alien, a freak, over him…he hit her again, this time in the stomach.

            "You want it, Eva.  You've become nothing more than a slut.  Why couldn't you be like that with me?  Maybe I wouldn't have gone to Sarah."  He untied her robe, exposing black panties and nothing else.  She cringed as she felt something hard press against her.

            "Frank!" she cried.

            "Forget it, Eva, he's not here."  John attempted to pull her thighs apart; she resisted, which only made him pull harder.  She winced at the pain his fingers were inflicting on her soft flesh.  "You should be with a real man, Eva, at least a human one!"

            Though she was panicked and in a terrible amount of pain, she was still doing her best to stop John from doing what he wanted to do to her.  Eva wouldn't stop struggling; she wouldn't stop trying to call out.  Possessed by anger, John grabbed a pillow and put it over Eva's face.


	14. Fears Confirmed

Frank was hoping that his reaction of rushing home was only precautionary, but as he neared the door to the apartment he could hear John's voice.  He threw open the door and rushed to the back of the apartment.  He approached the threshold of the bedroom and saw his fear become reality.

Frank was horrified at the sight that lay before him.  John was almost succeeding at getting inside of Eva.  As Frank grabbed his arms and pulled him off, he found himself saying, "What they hell do you think you're doing?"  With no effort, he tossed John to the floor.  He quickly rushed to Eva and closed her robe; she gasped for breath as air returned to her lungs.  Frank didn't have time for her battering to register before John was on his feet.  

            "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!"  Being so close to getting what he had been obsessed with for the past few weeks had pushed John over the edge.  "What do you think about that, freak?" 

Frank was about to answer when the sound of sobbing permeated his rage-fueled mind.  He looked down at Eva, battered and bruised, and his ability to reason abandoned him entirely.  His hand grasped the front of John's shirt, and he spoke with such quiet venom that John began to shake.  "You bastard.  You come here to rape a woman you claim to have loved, thinking _that_ will get her back, and _I'm_ the freak?"  He punched the side of John's face, again sending him to the ground.

John, terrified, huddled on the floor, desperately trying to escape Frank's wrath.  Unfortunately for him, that only served to fuel Frank's anger further.  Frank pulled John roughly to his feet; his fury, combined with his considerable natural strength, enabled him to toss the larger man around like a rag doll.   He looked John squarely in the eye and hissed, "I would dearly love to kill you for what you just tried to do.  Unfortunately, law dictates I have to settle for this."  With his free hand, he pulled back and punched John squarely on the nose, simultaneously breaking it and rendering John unconscious.  He contemptuously released his hold on John, allowing him to drop to the floor.  

Frank returned to Eva, who was sobbing uncontrollably.  Frank looked at her face as he pulled her close to him.  Blood trickled from her mouth, and her skin was beginning to bruise.  He glanced down at John; the urge to kill him was something he was having trouble ignoring.  If he were still the man he was before Eva, John would already be dead.

Frank felt a tear escape his eye; he couldn't believe that the woman he loved had been so viciously attacked in their own home.  "This is going to sound so trivial, love, but are you all right?  I did get here before he…"

Eva looked up at Frank, her eyes scarlet from crying.  "Yes," she whispered.  "He didn't," she struggled for breath.  "What if you wouldn't have?"

"Shh.  Please, don't let those thoughts enter your mind."  Eva couldn't stop shaking; Frank felt helpless.  What could he do for her?  He knew that the proper authorities must be notified before he took matters into his own hands.  Frank's mind was eased within a few short moments.  The tenants from the apartment next door had heard the commotion and called the police and they, along with paramedics, had made their way through the open door.

As Frank and Eva were being asked to go to the police station, John was taken away by ambulance.  Frank couldn't help but think about how lucky John was – he could have been taken away by the coroner.  


	15. I Can't Go Home Tonight

            As Frank and Eva left the police station, Eva said, "Frank, I - I can't go home, not tonight."

            "I understand.  Shall we stay at your mother's?"

            "No.  No, I don't know that I want to see anyone other than you tonight.  I just don't know that I could handle all of the sympathetic looks."  Eva paused a moment, then continued, "Faye's been there the whole day, and while I feel bad leaving her…"

            "Audrey will understand.  We'll get a room at the Oak Suites for the night."  He helped Eva into their car and then got into the other side.  While starting the car he said, "Perhaps a bit of this day can be salvaged."

            Frank drove to the hotel, and he and Eva checked in.  They went up to their room and Eva sat down on the bed, exhausted.  

            "Are you sure you'll be all right here while I'm gone?" Frank asked.

            Eva nodded.  "I don't want to be within ten feet of that building right now.  I'll be O.K., but please hurry back."

            Frank kissed the top of her head.  "I promise."  Frank left to go home and get a change of clothes for each as them, as well as a couple of other necessities.  Eva picked up the phone and called her mother; she assured Audrey that she was all right, but that she just needed the night to calm down a bit.  She asked Audrey to call Stuart and Amanda to relay the message; she knew that they would be worried as well.  

            After hanging up the phone, Eva ran a bath for herself.  Her body ached as she slid beneath the warm water.  She turned on the jets and let the water massage her.  She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away.  When she heard the bathroom door open, she opened them again and saw Frank walking into the bathroom.  

            Giving her a rather shaky smile, he asked, "Feeling any better?"  He then felt foolish.  "Physically, at least?"

            "Surprisingly, ya, a little."

            Frank picked up a washcloth and sat on the edge of the bathtub.  He dipped it into the water and then began to wash Eva's back.  She sighed as some of the tension in her back was released.  

            Eva, who was convinced she couldn't possibly cry anymore, felt her eyes water as Frank gently kissed her cheek.  "Frank?"

            "Yes?"

            "I can't believe that I'm being so ignorant."

            "Ignorant?  What are you talking about?"

            "I did a lot of crying, and a lot of saying, 'But what if you came later,' but I never said thank you."

            "There's no need t…"

            "Yes, there is," she interrupted.  "Frank, I could've - I'm convinced that he could have killed me."  She choked back a sob.  "You saved my life tonight, Frankie."

            He smiled gently.  "I was returning the favor.  You saved my life as well.  Please don't ever forget that.  I certainly never shall."

            Eva smiled for the first time since she sang to herself in the mirror that afternoon.  "I won't."

            There was a brief pause, as Frank contemplated the appropriateness of what he was planning to do.  He quickly decided Eva badly needed a treat, even if she weren't fully able to appreciate it at the moment.  "Eva, I know today hasn't exactly been an occasion for celebration…but it _is_ your birthday, and I don't want to postpone something that I hope will make your day a little more pleasurable."

            "Oh, Frank, I couldn't possibly…"

            His eyes widened as he realized what she thought he meant.  "No - no, not that.  May I have your hands?"  Eva gave him a confused look, but did as he asked.  Frank dried them for her and said, "Keep them out of the water for a moment."  He smiled and continued, "And, please, close your eyes."  Again, Eva complied.  Frank placed the velvet box that he'd been holding all day into Eva's hands.  "Happy Birthday, Eva."

            Eva opened her eyes and studied the box for a moment.  "Frank, you _do_ realize that this isn't necessary," she said, trying to hide a smile.

            "That couldn't be further from the truth.  Please, open it."

            Eva let a full smile cross her lips as she opened the box.  When she saw the pendant that was inside, she gasped and almost dropped it into the water.  "Frankie, this is the most beautiful - I don't know…"  She began to cry, though these tears were certainly more welcome than the ones shed earlier.  Frank took the necklace out of the box and put it around his wife's neck.  "I've never seen anything like this in my life," she finally managed to say.

            Frank moved down the side of the tub so that he was facing Eva.  "No one on this planet has," he said, smiling at her.  "Eva, I have chosen to leave royalty behind me, but that does not mean you are not my queen."  Eva bit her lower lip to attempt to hold her tears back.  "This jewel has been in my family for an extraordinary length of time.  Only royalty may wear it, and…"

            "I'm the furthest thing from royalty, Frank," Eva interrupted.  "I don't know that I can accept this."

            "Nonsense.  You married me.  The mere fact I have voluntarily removed myself from the line of succession to the throne does not mean I am no longer a member of the royal family.  You married a prince, Eva.  That makes you a princess, thus you _are_ royalty.  You are more than deserving of wearing this."  Frank's face changed.  "Without you, I wouldn't have been alive to turn down the throne."   

            Eva leaned forward and put her hand on Frank's face.  "I will wear it with honor, my prince."  She smiled at him, and a great deal of the fear, hurt, and anger she was feeling began to dim.  She gently pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.  

When Eva finally broke the kiss, she tenderly caressed Frank's face and smiled as a wonderful realization came to her: Frank had become more than her lover, more than her husband…he was now her savior, and she his.


	16. Welcome Home, Eva

            The next morning, Frank woke Eva by gently kissing her.  "Good morning, love."  Her ran his fingers through her hair and she opened her eyes.  "How are you feeling?"

            "Sore, but I'll live," she said softly.

            "Are you up to seeing people today?"

            "I think so.  I really need to see Faye."

            "Then let's go and see her."  They climbed out of bed and got dressed.  After gathering up the few things they had in the room, they left and headed to Audrey's.

            When they reached the driveway, they saw Stuart's car.  "Are you sure you're ready, Eva?" Frank asked, concerned about his wife's well being.  

            Eva put her hand on his face.  "Frankie, I'm positive."  They got out of their car and headed to the door; they didn't get the chance to ring the bell before the door opened.  Audrey reached for her daughter right away.

            "Oh, sweetheart," she said, tears running from her eyes.

            "I'm fine mom, really," Eva said, returning her mother's embrace.  "I'm sorry that Faye was here for so long."

            "Eva, please, she's more than welcome here.  You know that.  She's down for a nap right now…but there _are_ a couple of other people here anxious to see you."  As Eva walked into the living room to see Stuart and Amanda, Audrey took Frank aside.  She didn't want Eva to hear her cry.  "Frank," she started.  "I don't know what exactly to say to you right now."

            Frank put his hand on Audrey's shoulder.  "There's no need for you to say anything to me, Audrey."

            "Yes, there is."  She tried to hold back a sob, but it escaped her throat.  "Frank, you not only saved my daughter from John doing God knows what last night, you saved her from a life that could have killed her somewhere down the line.  There was always something about John that ate at the back of my mind, but I could never put my finger on it.  He always put this perfect facade out for everyone to see – obviously, that's not how he truly is."  Audrey hugged Frank in the same loving manner that his mother used to hug him when he was a boy.  He knew that she truly loved him as her own.  "Thank you, Frank."

            "You are much more than welcome, Audrey."  He hugged her back and they both joined the conversation in the living room.

            "Nobody at his firm wants anything to do with him," Stuart was saying.  "He's going to end up with appointed counsel.  I don't think there's anything to worry about."

            "Stuart, maybe Eva doesn't want to talk about this right now," Amanda said.  

            Eva chimed in, "It's O.K., really."

            Stuart continued, "Well, I'm just glad to see that he didn't hurt you as badly as my imagination made it out to be."  Looking at Eva, it was almost impossible to tell that anything had happened to her at all.  The minimal lipstick she was wearing covered the split on her lip quite well.

            "Well," Eva replied softly, "most of the bruising is from my stomach down."

            Stuart, feeling awful that he had said anything at all, took on a very apologetic tone.  "I'm so sorry, Eva, I didn't mean…"

            "It's O.K., Stuart, I know exactly what you mean.  With what the faces of some of those women on T.V. look like, I'm very grateful that he only hurt me where he did.  Nobody can look at me and wonder what happened or anything."  She shifted a bit uncomfortably on the couch.  "Um, I want to go see Faye.  Excuse me."  Eva walked back towards Audrey's bedroom.

            "I'm a moron," Stuart muttered.

            "Stuart," Amanda started, "you're not a moron, but sometimes you need to just back off…"

            "It's all right.  Both of you, please stop," Frank said.  "Let's just leave this discussion behind.  Hopefully all of this will fade into the background for a while this afternoon."  Everyone in the room smiled at that notion.  Today was the day that Frank was going to give Eva what he knew she wanted terribly, but had never really talked about.  She was to receive this gift last night, but under the circumstances, it was postponed.

Frank quietly made his way to Audrey's bedroom.  He smiled as he saw Eva standing over Faye; she was softly humming to her.  Eva turned and saw Frank in the doorway.

            "I'm just so glad that she wasn't there last night," she whispered.  Frank made his way over to her.

            "As am I."  He wrapped his arms around Eva and held her tightly against him.  Softly he said, "I can't believe how close I came to possibly losing you forever last night.  You, and our daughter, are my whole life."  For a few moments he stayed very still, holding Eva and gazing down at Faye.  Finally he said, "I have something very special for both of you."

            "Oh?" Eva said, looking up at him.

            "Yes.  Is she ready to get up yet?"

            "I think so.  Frank, what do you have planned?"

            "Something that will make you feel much more at ease, and that's all I'll say."  He smiled at Eva.  "Let's get her ready to go."

            "Go?"

            "Do you trust me?"

            "Always, Frankie, but…"

            He kissed the top of her head.  "Just trust me, Eva."

            They got Faye dressed and went back out into the living room.  Eva was confused when she saw it was empty.  

            "Um, where did they go?"

            "To the same place we're going."  And that's all he would tell her.  He put Faye into her car seat and they were soon driving towards Eva's surprise.  She kept begging Frank to tell her what exactly was going on, but he would only smile at her, and asked her to be patient.

            Within fifteen minutes, they reached the development that Stuart had been working in.

            "Frank, what are we doing here?"

            Frank stopped the car at the entrance to the development and turned to Eva.  "Let me put this on you," he said presenting a black silk scarf.  "Unless you will be too uncomfortable, then I…"

            "It's O.K., I trust you," Eva said, smiling.

            Frank tied the scarf around Eva's eyes, then began to drive again.  Eva felt the car turn, then stop once more.  "Don't move," Frank said, kissing her cheek.  Eva heard him get Faye from the backseat, then her door opened.  He helped her out of the car and shut the door.  "Take my hand."  Frank walked her a few steps to the right, then untied the scarf.  Eva's eyes stayed shut.  "I know it's no longer your birthday, but I just couldn't bring you here last night.  Happy birthday, my love.  Open your eyes."

            Slowly, Eva did as Frank said.  Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight in front of her.  "Oh, my God," she said putting her hand to her mouth.  She began to cry for what felt like the hundredth time.  "Frank, what on earth?"  Frank put his arm around her.  "This is exactly the same as what I drew in my…" her voice trailed.

            "I know," Frank said softly.  "Do you like it?"

            "It's gorgeous."

            "It's ours."

            "What?  How?"

            "Stuart built it for us.  I deduced that this was exactly what you wanted, although you never said much about it out loud.  And you _did_ say that you didn't want to be within ten feet of our building…"

            "But how could you possibly keep this from me?"

            Frank smiled.  "Think of this as a wedding gift from my mother."  Eva gave him a very confused look.  "When she sent down the jewel you are wearing, she sent several others with it.  They provided more than enough funding to build this for you."  

            Eva was speechless.  Stuart, Amanda, and Audrey came out of the front door and joined them in the driveway. 

            "Do you like it?" Stuart asked, nervously.

            "It's amazing," she replied, hugging him.  "Thank you so much."

            Audrey took Faye from Frank.  She then cheerfully asked, "Are you going to carry her over the threshold?"

            Frank smiled, "I suppose that's customary.  We'll be there in a moment."  The others went back inside, and Eva looked at Frank with an immeasurable amount of happiness reflecting in her eyes. 

            "I think that saying thank you isn't quite enough.  You are the most amazing…"  She stopped speaking and gently pulled Frank close to her.  She then engaged him in a long, romantic kiss.

            "That's much more than a thank you," Frank said, softly laughing.  He then swept her into his arms and walked to the front door.  While carrying her inside, he said,  "Welcome home, Eva." 


End file.
